I love breaking the rules
by ghost princess Perona
Summary: Hashirama is an alfa werewolf who spends a lot of his time playing with his vampire childhood friend. When he finds out this one is a omega, he decided to mate with him... but he is forced to hide this forbidden love from anyone else. But the truth could came out in many ways, which way would it be? Hashimada, mpreg, Omegaverse.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I wanted to write fic of Hashimada in Omegaverse since a lot ago and now i finally got the inspiration for doing so. Hope you like it and remember to review.

Naruto doesn´t belongs to me

Hashirama walked through the Woods in his four paws, grunting lowly. His wolf form was very comfortable to advance in, but the hair and the natural products his skin secreted it was difficult not to leave a trail and he didn´t want to leave any clue of where he was. The werewolf finally arrived to the place, a cascade in the middle of the woods. He howled and turned into his human form, a young brunette, green eyed man.

"Open this doors to the frozen kingdom" then he started chanting in an ancient language and the water surface froze, revealing a mirror made of ice. On it appeared the silhouette of a castle. He got through the mirror and appeared in the front yard of the castle, with snow. He turned into a wolf again and ran towards the entrance. There, sitting on the stair, was a raven haired man.

"I know you would come, you do it all days" smiled the person, lifting his head and showing his bright red eyes. The canine got closer and sat down on his back legs. This was his natural enemy, a vampire. But for him… "Why the interest?"

"Woof!" the werewolf barked, demanding for clothing. The other smiled with fun and threw a robe to him. It reeked of vampire, something most from his specie won´t like. They said it burned their nostrils, but… he never understood that. "How are you, Madara?"

"Still trapped in here, still waiting for my congeners to free me… how do you think?" he growled. "I have been trapped here for thousands of years, with you as my only visitor" his head lowered again. Hashirama sighed, what happened? Well… many centuries ago two powerful brothers appeared, the oldest the first vampire and the youngest the first werewolf. Their fights were epic. Since then their descendants fought, natural enemies. Like two hundredth years ago, Hashirama and Madara met. They were children, so they became friends immediately. But the wars torn them apart, forcing them to combat. Madara was raised to be a weapon by his family while Hashirama never accepted that and became a strong leader even if he kept his innocent spirit. He never forget those moments spent playing with his childhood friends. Time passed… and the vampires realized they weren´t going to win. So they asked for a truce, each clan will do what it wants, the only rule was not interfering or hurting the others. The wolves were reluctant to accept, with the leeches, as they called the vampires, did something to make them agree. They couldn´t kill their weapon, but they can trap him for all eternity inside his own home, using a mirror spell. The pact was made and they went on separate ways. But that was not the end for Hashirama. He managed to extract the information from a vampire after a few years and since then he visited his old friend every day.

"Still in a dark mood, eh?"

"I´m not in a dark mood, you overly optimistic fool! Just because I´m not all sparks and sunshines it doesn´t mean I have a bad humor!"

"Don´t scream to me…" said the canine with a depressive cloud over his head. The other huhed and sat down again. This was a daily thing, that idiot got depressed so easily… Well, not his problem. It was him who decided to keep visiting him.

"What has been happening out there?" he asked, not really caring. He lost already all his family and his specie betrayed him, it was just a way to escape the solitude. The vampire lord won´t admit that, but talking with his lycantrope friends was the only brightness on his live. He waited impatiently for it each day.

"Oh, nothing really. My brother keeps pestering me, I wish I have let you… well, not kill him, but scare him a bit. That would definitely make him more tolerable."

"Or make him more radical about his views on my kind, something that doesn´t helps with the peace you have always been after."

"Believe me, Tobirama couldn´t be more radical"

"How are you so sure?"

"You haven´t heard him for hours about how stopping the bloodshed was only a temporary thing when we need time to recovery and that once the population rises again we will be at each others throats again."

"That would be funny… and prove them wrong" the raven rose and cover himself more, shivering slightly. He didn´t like this weather, it felt so cold. Hashirama picked up the sign and walked to him, sitting besides his friend and putting an arm around him. This made the other jump a bit, but the heat coming out of the werewolf´s body was indeed comfortable.

"You know, at first you didn´t let me get this close to you…"

"Because you smell like a wet dog"

"But now you let me held you daily" finished the brunette happy. His companion didn´t mutter a word. He knew that the idiot was right, but since the mirror spell was casted, his house turned into some kind of eternal ice age and he totally despised being cold. So it can´t be that bad if he used the mutt as a heater… right?

"I… I don´t have much heat sources here!" he tried to reply.

"Heh, that makes me happy!" Hashirama totally ignored him in favor to cuddle the other. The vampire answered by punching him in the face. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"You are an idiot"

"An idiot that is currently kindly providing you some of his body heat" Madara´s face went red when the other hugged him again. "But I don´t mind at all"

"I don´t need…!"

"Don´t lie to me, I know that you hate cold and ice, your element was fire after all" the man lowered his gaze, ashamed. "Come on, don´t be like that. I can show you how enjoy a snowy day!"

"There is no way…" but the wolf was already up and throwing a snowball the other couldn´t dodge. Madara felt to the floor by the force of the impact, his temper brewing. "You damn… I will kill you!"

"Catch me!" they started running and throwing snow to each other, playing like when they were children. Hashirama was stronger and lifted snowballs the size of a snowman while Madara was faster and dodged more quickly. Their little game continued until the sun was setting. The both of them sat down again in the stairs, breathing deeply. "I have to return"

"Who is keeping you here?" said the vampire as if he hasn´t enjoyed the day, what he did. The werewolf smiled, he knew the other too much to take that personally. That leech lied all the time, more if he want to keep a secret.

"I will be going then, make sure to cover yourself tonight" he hugged the other one last time before running towards the exit. "See you tomorrow!"

"Who wants you here!"

"You!"

"Only as a heater!"

"Bye!"

-Later with the pack-

Hashirama arrived at the place his clan would be staying for the night. He was really hungry and tired, but content. Tobirama joined him as soon as he heard his brother´s footsteps approaching. He was frowning as ever. One would think that in his wolf form that would go unnoticed, but it was impossible. Now the white wolf was walking alongside his chocolate brown companion, barking low.

"What´s the matter, otouto?" asked the pack leader, stopping to return to his human form. Tobirama did the same and handed the other a robe he carried with himself. Werewolves didn´t have much clothes, they mostly owned robes to cover themselves when not in wolf form, some for summer and others for winter.

"The thing is, brother, that you are a two hundredth years old alfa… an unmated alfa that is also our pack´s leader" the young beta said matter of factly. The brunette sighed, it surely was another pitiful try from his brother to make him pick up a wife. It wasn´t his fault that he didn´t pick up one yet! The thing was... wolves usually found their mate by smell. Alfas and betas searched for an Omega with a smell they like to mate. Hashirama tried to do so since he was able to, but there was a slight problem… he couldn´t find it! All the Omegas in his pack smelled bad. Last time he tried:

1\. Kaoru-chan: many alfas interested, a very feminine face, big bosom… smell like rotten eggs.

2\. Kimiko-chan: cute, sweet, many alfas interested, flat but big hips… smelled like a pig in the middle of the summer.

3\. Saki-chan: big bosom, big hips, a bit of a bounty huntress… smelled like… he didn´t want to say, it was too much of an insult.

…

35\. Sui-chan: not pretty, long black hair, pale, solitary… smelled a bit better than the vast majority before her, but… still like a stinking human athlete.

"Whatever you think you are doing…" he started, trying to defend himself. "it´s not my fault that haven´t found a mate yet. It´s just that all Omegas I´ve met have wrong smells, even if you and the others tell me I have to be kidding."

"I´m not blaming you" said for the first time Tobirama, what surprised his brother. Usually the albino would yell at him and order him to pick up a mate yet. "We were talking about you and casually an old man listened to us. He heard us and said that you probably have some sort of… condition"

"What condition?"

"Hiperosmia or something like that, which is really problematic in lycantropes" he then made a face very strange for him. "Look… erm… I wanted to apologize too, it never crossed my mind that you could have some sort of sickness…"

"No problem"

"The thing is, maybe you are overly sensitive to smells and detect certain… odors that we can´t, so the omegas lose their attractive to you" continued the albino. "So, I talked to that wolf and he said that there was some kind of medicine that could help, but you will have to begin the process all over again…"

"Wait a minute, what?"

"It means that you will have to try with other females, not ones of our clan. Don´t take it wrong, but your mind already associate them with the bad smells and they will be rejected anyway, so… I sent a letter to our sister clan, the Uzumaki, to arrange a short trip to their territory"

"A trip? When?"

"It has to be as soon as possible, but enough time for your treatment to act, so in a month" answered the albino. "Cheer up, the omegas heard that too and are not longer mad at you. In fact, they pity you. And going to the Uzumaki clan is not going to be so bad, I´ve heard that women are beautiful there and male omegas are also not bad…"

"There is no need, really…"

"But it is, so… get prepared" Tobirama left. Hashirama frowned, he knew his brother too much, the twerp was planning something. And he was right. The albino was tired of his unmated brother and he knew that remaining that way would bring trouble to him, big ones. Unmated werewolves tend to be more violent and sexually attack anyone when in mating season, a temporary madness to call it someway. He didn´t want anything like that to his sweet older sibling, so he made arrangements for him to be mated to the Uzumaki princess if things didn´t go well. It was for his own good…

-In the castle-

Madara was cleaning the glass where he took his last meal, a pretty tick furry thing over his shoulders. He started humming and suddenly he felt some abdominal pains. He lifted his hand and touch the affected zone, cursing. He was never one for relationships and that was a big problem for a vampire. It was easy. When werewolves were born, they were already defined: alfa, beta, omega. But vampires… they have to define themselves in the first sexual relationship they had. He was a virgin, one that never had much time for sex. Izuna would always talk to him about the importance of defining oneself…

"Nii-san, you should sleep with someone at least to avoid the… you know" he was mistaken. Until he felt it, he knew nothing. Taking time in defining was painful, because the person has the two sets of working organs and it was taxing to the body.

"Izuna…" he tear up. Remembering his dead brother was much more painful than whatever physical discomfort he would feel. The vampire rose and left the place, feeling like going to bed. The sun almost raised and it was time for good little night crawlers to sleep. "I miss you, brother" he said while laying. "I miss you so much…"

The next sunset he awoke by a knock on his door. Contrary to the popular belief, vampires didn´t sleep in coffins. He had a big bed with sun proof curtains. He yawned and got out of bed quickly, as the knocks were getting harder to deal with. Madara wondered who could it be. Maybe another human got lost in the woods and was ready to become his meal… this woods were famous for the people disappearing in it, mostly because humans were able to go inside the seal containing him. His kind trapping him there wanted by not means to starve him if they need him again.

"MADARAAAAAAA! OPEN UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPP!" yelled Hashirama. The other frowned, but came down to open the door. He knew the mutt will keep insisting until he turn his friend crazy or broke the thing down.

"I´m coming, idiot!" he opened the door and… "What the hell is that?!"

"It´s a surprise for you!" he said happily. His garden, that by the way never had much except for snow, was now turned in some sort of exhibition of snow made flora. There were trees, lilies, roses… every kind of plant you could think about. "Do you like it? I returned earlier to make this all for you!"

"What´s the deal?" the raised his eyebrow.

"Well… in a month or so I will be doing a big trip to Uzushiogakure with my brother and… I think he will force me to mate there" he got his hand to the back of his head. "And probably I won´t have much time to play with you with an omega and children under my care…"

"Oh, so that means I will finally be free of you and your ways" commented the vampire, hiding the sadness that came over him at hearing that his only friend wasn´t going to be with him anymore. "Why in a month? Why not earlier?"

"Someone got into his mind that I have some sort of olfactory disease…" he sniffled into his neck like a joke, but sensed something. "Your smell changed since yesterday, it´s more… I don´t know, confusing?"

"Mind your own business, mutt"

"Awww, come on, Madara, don´t talk to me like that. I made this without help to surprise you" he put an arm around his friend, which helped the raven a bit. He stepped out of his bed and house without much more than his sleeping wear, so he was dying cold. He leaned into the heating source, before he realized what he was doing and jump out of his arms.

"Stay away from me, dog!" a red as hell vampire screamed.

"You don´t have to say such things to me" depressive cloud over the werewolf.

"Okay, I´m sorry!" apologized the raven when he couldn´t take the sulk anymore.

"No, you are not"

"Yes, I am"


	2. Chapter 2

Time passed and the Senju brothers started the journey to Uzushiogakure in their wolf forms, carrying some luggage in their backs. The chocolate brown one whimpered when they left, wanting to be playing with his friend, but the white one wasn´t buying it. He ushered his companion to run, before the humans could see them. The two brothers were joined by Tokka after a few miles, the female beta panting.

"Why are you here, Tokka-san?" asked Tobirama in barks.

"I´m going with you" she answered, shaken herself dry of the melted snow. "My mother has been asking me for ages to get a mate and I heard omegas are nice in the Whirlpool."

"Well, I guess I can do you a favor" the three continued running. They didn´t stop until they arrived at the place and… they were surprised. In contrast with their own home, the Eddies wood hid a big city, full of buildings that shouldn't be invisible for the humans, but were. There were inscriptions too, in the walls, ancient forms of writing that protected the village from the unwanted.

"Welcome to our village" said an ancient werewolf, appearing suddenly with a young looking man and an even younger looking woman. "I´m Ashina, leader of the Uzumaki pack. This are my son and my granddaughter Mito. It´s a pleasure to have visitors from our sister pack in the southern woods."

"It´s a pleasure for us too" answered the beta, walking to the front first, something strange being an alpha there. "I hope you received my message about our request"

"Yes, indeed I did" he looked at the brunette, who was fidgeting with his robe. "Hiperosmia, eh? Must be difficult for an alpha male, specially when it´s time to chose an omega to mate. But don´t worry, I am sure you will find your future here."

"Thanks"

"Follow me, please, I will show you your rooms" they wandered across the city and found many red wolves, wandering as if it was normal. They were so occupied seeing them that didn´t noticed a huge blond one running towards them in a threatening manner. Hashirama transformed and growled to the other alpha, ready to begin a fight when he does.

"Minato!" female voice was heard and suddenly a red haired female appeared. The omega stopped when she realized who they have disturbed and quickly bowed. The blond wolf lowered his ears when he saw his obviously mate doing so and copied her. "I´m so sorry, he… felt an strange alpha and reacted immediately…"

"Don´t worry, Kushina-chan, I know that training a new wolf is not exactly easy" calmed her down Ashina. "But for the rest of our guests´ visit, I will suggest you to keep him on a short leash."

"Yes, Ashina-sama" she bowed again to her pack leader and left with her husband. Tobirama looked interested at the retreating couple.

"Who is him?"

"Minato… he is not a wolf by birth. Kushina transformed him to be her mate. We couldn´t believe it when he resulted to be an alpha, most of the formerly human are betas or omegas" answered the man. "He is not particularly strong for an alpha, but the fastest in the pack, so I will suggest you not to fight him."

"I will not" the rest of the trip was done in silence, until they reached an empty building. Their rooms were more luxurious than the ones they were accustomed to, so the three wolves slept like babies. The next day, with the sun, many single omegas knocked the door of the house. They entered with trays of food, tempting the unmated alpha and betas with many delicious dishes. The brunette accepted the food, but the smells of their pheromones were nothing he could call wonderful.

"What do you think, brother?" asked the albino, with an omega in each arm. It was not like he was going to mate any of them, betas weren´t dangerous when unmated, but he liked to enjoy himself. "They are surely beautiful."

"Yes… but none of them catch my eye"

"Oh, it doesn´t matter" said one, smiling even if she was disappointed. "We are just servants, the selection Ashina-sama prepared for our visitors is currently preparing themselves to be presented to you. Apparently it includes his own granddaughter…"

"I prefer male omegas" he suddenly said. That took him aback, he has never really thought about his own preferences. Then his mind wandered to his friend again, he must be sad, all alone in that big house…

"Yes, there are plenty of them there" assured the female. Tobirama raised an eyebrow, then let it go. There would not be any problems for his plans, his brother would understand. They finished their breakfast quickly to see the selection. The beta sighed in satisfaction, Ashina-sama undoubtedly knew how to make a fine show. The female and male omegas presented in there were the most gorgeous creatures he has seen.

"Thank you"

"No problem" answered the old wolf. "I was planning to offer Kushina too, but as she found her mate in such a way… well, maybe it was for the better."

"Absolutely" Hashirama, for his part, was passing through the omegas, sniffling. Yes, his sense of smell wasn´t as disgusted by their odors as before, but even like that… he didn´t like them. There was something in him that rejected them, he didn´t knew why…

-A few days later-

"I hope your stay in our village has been good until now" said Mito, together with the brunette on the balcony. As the days passed and the alpha rejected the candidates, Ashina and Tobirama forced the two of them to spend more time together, something that neither of them liked. "Do you know why we are here?"

"Not really, Mito-hime…"

"My grandfather and your brother has been hoping that, if things didn´t work out as they planned, you will mate me by the force" she revealed with a serious expression. "The thing is… I don´t want to be mated to you, I already found someone I want to be with" she gave a longing peek at the inside of the room. "Even if they don´t want, I will make my own decision."

"Hum? That idiot… so, you like Tokka, no?" she flustered a bit. "Don´t worry, she is strong and beautiful. Even if she is a beta has a prominent position in our pack… I´m sure you will be happy with her. And I don´t wish to be mated to you either"

"Then I suggest you to leave" she rose from her seat. "Tomorrow begins mating season, you will surely lose control. You still have time to reach your woods before the da arrived. Good luck and I hope you find who you are searching for"

"Thank you for the warming, Mito-hime, I wish you happiness too" Hashirama quickly escaped before his brother could notice and escaped from the village, running like mad. He got rid of his robe quickly, transforming in a minute. He sped up until his four paws were hurting, but the dawn was too close. He knew he wouldn´t arrive in time… then he remembered his friend´s castle was nearer and directed to the cascade. He barely had time to cross until the madness of mating season hit him.

"Hum? You are here? I thought you said it was going to be a week…" Madara was shut up by the wolf throwing himself over him. "What the hell are you doing?!" he screamed, trying to push the idiot away from him, but was quickly immobilized by the furry beast. "Hashirama, you better get up or…" the canine sniffled at his throat and he understood immediately. The werewolf was reacting to his scent, that before definition mixed alpha, beta and omega. He was reacting to his omega part. "Mating madness… Don´t you ever think about…" he pushed again, but he was losing strength quickly thanks to the delicious licks on is throat. He tried to resist, even if his body was eager to submit and finally get rid of a set of organs. "Hashirama…"

-The next night-

Madara awoke on his bed, completely naked and with a pounding headache. Surprisingly for him, his body felt better than in much time, the usual pain in his middle completely gone. Soon he found out why. The vampire only had to turn around to see the werewolf lying next to him. The poor raven shot out of bed, shocked. He had slept with someone and that meant… he sniffled his arm and found that his combinated smell has changed. Omega… now it was full omega. He groaned, just how careless he could be?

"Hum…" the other was awakening. The vampire felt like hitting him, but now… no, he just didn´t have the strength to do so. He preferred to go out of the room, drink some cups of B negative he had storage for some special occasion and then beat the crap out of the mutt. "Uff… Madara? Did something happened?" he sniffled around lazily and noticed something. His eyes opened up wide. "You are kidding me, you are an OMEGA?"

"Apparently yes" the other answered, getting out of the room after putting on his night goon. Hashirama followed, the smell was deep, something he didn´t noticed before and… sweet. Like flowers and sugar. He has never smelled something so intoxicating… so good….

"Vampires have alphas, betas and omegas?" he asked, trying to escape from the smell, but at the same time being attracted to it even more.

"Of course we have! Us and werewolves are relatives after all!" the other said, offended.

"Then why haven´t I noticed before? you smell amazing" the brunette got closer, making his friend´s hairs to stand. "Why haven´t you told me before? I could have… wait, were you in heat last night?"

"Do I smell like a mated omega? No, I wasn´t, so don´t get your hopes up. I´m never going to mate someone" growled the vampire, grabbing a bottle of blood. He was about to open it when the mutt took it out of his hands and serve it for him. "Don´t even try to treat me different or I will beat you like the dog you are."

"Well, nothing changed" smiled Hashirama. "When I tell my brother that he was beaten by an omega…"

"No! You won´t tell ANYONE, do you understand?"

"Easy, what really escapes me is that you haven´t found an alpha yet… with that smell you should have been mated since thirteen."

"Some of us are not the good little housewives you alphas want" he said, gulping down some blood to cool up and not charging against the man.

"True" he eyed his friend. Even with his massive character, the vampire was beautiful, the most beautiful omega he has seen. And the smell, it was… why haven´t he noticed before? It was practically calling him! that moment he decided, that omega has to be his.

"You should go now" warned Madara, oblivious to his intensions. Hashirama wanted to stay longer, but he remembered his brother and Tokka should be searching for him, so he has to go.

"Goodbye then… I will come later"

"For me, never come back"

"See you!" he ran.

"I´m serious, don´t come back!"

-In the woods-

"Hashirama!" yelled Tobirama, followed by his cousin, who was very proud of herself. After a heated verbal fight with the Uzumaki leader, she was allowed to mate the princess. For Ashina it was a pity that his granddaughter wasn´t mating an alpha, but he couldn´t do nothing… "Where are you, idiot?!"

"Good morning!" said that lycanthrope, very happy brunette. The albino frowned, his brother was okay, yes, but he was covered in a clearly Omega smell…

"You didn´t mate someone last night, no?"

"No, I didn´t"

"Good, because once we reach home you are…" but he wasn´t heard. The elder was in his own happy world, practically flying through the woods. When he reached their village he went straight to another alpha he knew.

"Hey, Shiki-san" he greeted the other, who returned his smile. "I was wondering if you could give me an advice about an omega"

"So you finally found one that suits you, eh?" his friend invited him to sit down on the ground. "Why don´t you ask your brother? I heard he was a ladies killer and that omegas loved him…"

"Yes, but it´s about a male omega and he didn´t have any experience"

"They are really tough ones, different from the others… let´s talk to the master!" he said happily, calling his mate. Hikaru-san arrived a little bit confused, but once he was explained the situation, he gave the alpha a sweet smile while he sat down on his mate´s knees.

"Of course, I will be delighted to give you an advice, Hashirama-sama, but first… do you know him well? It´s best for the courtship when the alpha knows the omega."

"Yes, I do"

"What does he like? And dislikes?"

"Well, He despises cold" begin the brunette, thinking about it. "This months of winter are the worst for him, his place is freezing! And… not really like flowers, I made a whole garden of snow floral figures for him and that didn´t impress him. Oh, he likes playing with me too. Apart from that…"

"Hum… not really an open one, eh?" Hikaru put a finger on his chin. "Try giving him a nice fur coat, that should take care of the coldness problem and win his attention."

"What else?"

"Does he has any other candidates?"

"I don´t know, maybe not"

"Pity… an alpha fighting for our hands always works" he kissed his mate´s lips. "It shows us we are mating the best wolf possible"

-In the castle-

Two vampires arrived at the place, one an elder alpha and the other a young omega. The boy was nervous for meeting the famous Madara, a living weapon the clan has forget since he was born, the strongest vampire alive. And he was supposed to seduce him… for him to define as an alpha and then mate him to produce more weapons.

"I´m still not sure…" he began trembling

"Relax, he hasn´t defined in more than two hundredth years, the job should be easy" the old one continue walking, but in the middle of the way he was stopped by the owner of the house, appearing in front of them with a feral look. The kid was about to piss his pants, he didn´t want to… then he felt the sweet smell. It was clearly an omega fragrance. The alpha noticed this too.

"Get out of my property!" he yelled.

"Relax, Madara, we were just here to talk about…"

"Get out!"

"Okay" the man grabbed his companion and retreated. He knew exactly how powerful this male was, even being an omega. There was no chance he defeated him. But a younger one probably could. And when there was a famous omega for mating, many alphas appeared interested. "You will surely produce fine offspring, Madara. Pity I have to leave the pleasure to sire it to another…"

Things are getting interesting! That about vampires was from my own inventions, to make them a little bit more different from werewolves. But guess what... new interested alphas are comming! More competition is going to take place in the castle? Who do you want to win? Review!


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing the Senju felt when he returned to the castle was the alpha smell that masked his friend´s sweet fragrance. He was suspicious and wandered between the trees…finding a lot of vampires with a bitter smell. He growled, alphas. Of course there has to be competition, he as trying to win a famous omega.

"Madara-sama" started one, opening a little box in his hands that contained a very expensive diamond necklace. He got closer to the omega with a confident expression. "You are as beautiful as a star, so I thought this stones that shine like stars will suit you well."

"When would I use that? I don´t need something as shallow as that" answered the raven, frowning deeper than normal. The brunette smiled, of course he wasn´t accepting something like that! he never liked to show off, it was a complete lose of time. More alphas came and presented their gifts. All of them were rejected.

"Please, Madara-sama! Accept my golden cat´s eyes!"

"No! My roses are better! They are of a strange raze that blooms once in fifty years!"

"Roses? Jewels? What a stupid gift!" and the other alphas began to fight each others, while the supposed price of the meeting left the place in silence. Hashirama followed him and enter through the kitchen´s door.

"I was beginning to think you won´t come with all this vampires close"

"I won´t leave you alone, even if I had to fight twice this amount" answered the werewolf, putting his package on the floor. Madara looked at it curiously. He has been receiving useless shit from his suitors all early night and now wanted to rest the headache down. "Here, open it, I brought you something to lift your mood."

"To lift my mood? What could it be?"

"Open it and see" the omega did as he was told and opened the package, revealing a very pretty white robe. He covered himself with it, feeling a calming warmness feel him. "It´s good, no? I hunted a polar bear to make it, specially for you."

"Hum…" the omega lowered his head, feeling a little bit shy.

"Do you like it?"

"It´s warm…"

"You like it! How great!" he jumped. His was the first gift that was accepted, great. That means he was having an advantage over the other alphas. Then he remembered… "By the way, what were all those losers in your front yard? I thought no one but he was after… I mean was visiting you in your prison"

"Shortly after you left an ancient from my clan came over with an omega. He was the one that noticed that I was one. He returned and told everyone, so I ended up in some kind of omega auction" he grunted in annoyance. "Those idiots have been coming every night, bringing their shinny stuff and expensive clothing… As if I can wear silk around here without ending up like a living ice cream!"

"Yes, you hate cold, it was established like two hundredth years ago"

"That´s the worst part! Those alphas must be half my age at the most and were never in the battlefield against Lycanthropes" he crossed his arms and made a cute pout. "As if I would mate someone who can´t even defeat me in a fair fight."

"Then… you are going to mate whoever that can defeat you?" said the wolf with hope. He could defeat his vampire friend… hell, he was the only one to achieve such a thing. The other was a monster in battle, someone that could take down an entire army of his kind without any help. "I think you are going to sent them back home running."

"That´s the idea" he smiled in a wicked way. "Thanks for the… coat. It´s going to be very useful in this Goddamn freezer"

"No thanks, it was a pleasure"

"Madara-sama!" a voice as heard from the outside, quickly followed by others demanding his presence. He sighed in disgust.

"Those idiots, sending some idiotic kids to woo me as if I was a fifty years old" grunted the vampire again.

"Do you want me to get rid of them?" Hashirama, for once in his life, was eager to fight. Don´t confuse him, he was a pacifist and a healer, but a warrior too and a little bit jealous. That part of him was practically screaming at him to not let them have his omega, to kill them all and let their corpses to burn in the sunlight.

"No need, I will deal with them myself"

"Really? An alpha could easily overpower an omega…"

"Are you calling me weak?!"

"NO!" he quickly amended. No matter what gender he was, Uchiha Madara was very dangerous when angry and no one wanted to be on his bad side, not even his alpha best friend. "I´m just worried… what if you go into heat and they are still here?"

"Huh… I can deal with them even in the middle of my heat"

"I don´t think so…"

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing!" they spent the rest of the night arguing, ignoring the vampires banging the door of the castle. An hour away from the sunrise, Madara felt asleep over the kitchen´s table, so Hashirama carried him to his room. He put the raven in bed, then, after much thinking, he laid too. The werewolf inhaled his friend´s smell… wonderful as ever. "I want to spend the rest of the eternity with you"

-Some days after-

Hashirama woke up in his bed with a bad humor. Time has gone away and those unnerving kids… were still there! Couldn´t they see HIS omega wasn´t interested?! God, it was so… grrrr. Tobirama, in the same cave, stared directly at his brother. The absence of his usual good humor didn´t go unnoticed, as he thought and it was starting to worry the albino. At first it was just a little voice telling something was up with his brother, but then it went worse. And the idiot never tell him!

"Hashirama aniya…"

"Goodbye, Tobi, be back in the afternoon" and he ran away to hell knows where. The white wolf sighed and put on his robe to begin the day. He was going to be doing his brother´s duties… again. What did he do when he went hell knows where? For his part, Hashirama was approaching the human city. He went to the blood bank, searching… Ajá! There was it. He entered a private zone of the building and found humans in a vegetative state, in not so comfortable beds… with tubes connected to their veins, extracting blood. "Okay, Hashirama, just found…" sound "Crap"

"Yes, the ancient have called many young alphas to mate some ancient omega" commented one, a beta. "Well, according to a friend of mine, they wouldn´t mind, the thing is actually pretty, but… can you believe he could turn alpha werewolf into packages of bloody meat? Me myself prefer an obedient one…"

"You can say so…" answered his partner, another beta. "Uchiha Madara was some kind of super vampire, I pity the alpha that manages to mate with him"

"Why?"

"He is an absolute sadist, I bet the poor bastard is going to end up covered in bites and bleed up to dead… if there is even one that could do that to him" he laughed. "The guys said that we are going to find the burnt bodies and that the council will decide to leave him alone"

"Really? To such a prized omega?"

"It´s the only sane thing to do!" they left towards another place and Hashirama emerged from his hiding spot. He quickly went to the storage chamber and read the etiquettes. It has to be somewhere around here… Ajá! Madara´s favorite, B negative, just extracted from the vein. He grabbed as many bottles as he could and flee. He wasn´t very careful, because the alarm went off.

"What´s happening?!"

"I don´t know!"

"Shit!" the personnel was now running around and they would noticed the werewolf. Thank God he thought about using cologne to cover his smell. He ran as fast as he could and left the building, bottles of blood in his arms. "I hope you like this"

-Away from there-

Madara was absolutely tired of those idiots… they didn´t leave him alone! He was about to… he heard someone knocking on his back door and found Hashirama there, stinking of cologne. Confused, the vampire let his friend enter. The wolf passed with something in his arms, that quickly was put in the table.

"This are for you" he said, satisfied.

"What did you do, you idiot Senju?" he peeked at the bottles, then grabbed them and read the label. "B negative, my favorite…"

"And very rare" smiled the alpha. "I heard that you were running down low on this and want to give you a surprise!" his smile then felt. "By the way, those idiots haven´t left already? Because there are a lot of thing in your front door again."

"No, they just left to sleep for the day and they left their ridiculous gifts in there" grunted the omega, crossing his arms. "I´m going to get rid of them tomorrow, like I did with the others. Now I want to have dinner" the vampire pulled up his polar bear coat. "Care to leave?"

"You like this very much" Hashirama put his hands on the raven´s shoulders, making him shudder and blush at the proximity. The bottle he was holding nearly felt to the ground.

"It keeps the coldness away" he answered, trying to hide his nervousness.

"It does? Or it keeps something close?"

"Don´t get your hopes up, you imbecile" Madara quickly escaped from him. "I´ve already rejected many of my own specie, why would I accept a werewolf?"

"Because I know you better than anyone else?" he started getting close again and the omega was about to flee to his own room, but the alpha stopped. He didn´t want to scare his little raven now that he was so close… "Okay, I will leave"

"What?"

"Do you want me to stay?" cheeky smile

"NO!"

"Then I will return in the sunset. Take care of yourself and don´t let any of those alphas take advantage of you!" he escaped at top speed, knowing that he have offended the omega, even if he was joking.

"COME BACK HERE AND TELL ME THAT ON MY FACE, YOU MUTT!"

-In the pack´s home-

Tobirama sighed and finished with a dispute over a cave between two betas. Seriously, who said just alphas can be problematic and territorial? Betas fought as much as them! He moved to the next assignment, just to find that it was the last and sighed in relieve. He went back to his cave and lied on the floor in his wolf form, wanting to take a nap….

"Hello, Otouto! Do you want to help me with something?!" Hashirama entered like a hurricane, waking him up and startling the entire pack. The albino lifted his head, his brother´s cheerfulness was giving him a headache. Well, at least he was back to normal now.

"Go away, Hashirama, I want to sleep"

"Come on, I need your help to hunt a bear…"

"Why would you want a bear?" asked the beta, stretching like a cat. He knew there was no way out of that. He has to go along with it or… go along with it. "I thought you skinned a polar bear some days ago."

"I lost my white robe" he lied.

"YOU LOST IT!" Tobirama shot up, feeling pretty much like putting his hands around his brother´s neck and making pressure. "God, Hashirama, you need to be more careful with your things, you can´t keep losing them."

"Sorry"

"Well… you still have a lot of winter robes, so…"

"Are you coming to hunt with me? I really want that bear skinn!" he said like a little kid, knowing that he would convince his brother that way.

"Okay, okay, I´m coming" answered the beta, getting out of bed and shaking. "But you better don´t lose another one!"

-In some days, In the castle-

"Here, this is for you" the werewolf gave his friend two big grizzly skin robes. "I had to enter a human´s hunting place to catch this… they nearly shot me!"

"Baka, there have to be more accurate places" Madara said, taking off his white cover and putting on the new one. "But it´s not so bad… I mean, it chases the coldness away" he quickly correct himself, feeling a little bit hot. "Don´t even dare to think something funny."

"I´m not" the brunette looked through the window, worried because of the absence of other alphas. "They didn´t came here today, what could be happening?"

"They probably went back to the council in defeat after I beat them to a pulp" he smiled in a wicked way. "See? I told you I can take care of a few kids that thought they can play with fire without you any day"

"And the council? How are they going to take it?"

"They will probably sent another batch soon, but I will take care of them. What´s the worst that can happen?"

-In the council-

"What?!" to say that Hikaku Uchiha was displeased was a bloody understanding. He left his comfortable seat to growl at the messengers and ask for an answer. He sent their best alphas to that… omega… and he dared to return them beaten to death?! He was overstepping his boundaries! He took a look at the poor guys, that were moaning in pain. Yes, the bloody raven did them good.

"What are we going to do now, Hikaku-sama?" asked a youngster, trying to lift his broken arm to be healed by another vampire.

"Just wait" answered the older alpha. "Omegas has weaknesses, no matter how powerful they are, and there is where we will attack" he wandered around the place in silence for a moment. "When he goes into heat I will send you there. Madara will be at his weakest, one of you will be able to overpower him and mate with him" he turned to the healer. "When is he going into heat?"

"I don´t really know, but judging by the smell I felt when I was retrieving the injured… a week, two at the most" answered the beta.

"Enough time for them to recover" smiled Hikaku. "Then we will make our move"


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks after he expelled the young alphas from his home, Madara woke up one day feeling like his body was burning. The sensation only grew up more as the minutes passed and he suddenly found himself desiring to touch himself or for others to do so. He tried to get up, but weakness plagued him. The Uchiha dragged himself out of the room, whispering his friend´s name, longing for the idiot werewolf.

"Look, here he is!" said one of the youngsters. The pretentious alphas have entered to the castle and were searching for the weakened omega. The one that yelled covered his mouth and ran towards him, with the intension of dragging him to a room… but the others arrived in time to prevent it. "I found him first! He is mine!"

"No, I´m stronger than you!"

"You? I´m stronger!"

"I´m the strongest here!"

"A flea can defeat you!" they kept fighting, giving the still somehow conscious raven crawl to his front yard. Now, if he despised coldness when he was fine, now in the middle of heat it was hell. He tried to cover his burning body with his arms. "Hey, where are you going, pretty thing? We haven´t finished with you yet…"

"Leave me… alone" he managed to breathe out. He was losing strength and willpower every second, but he still managed to get to his feet. The older vampire raised his claws, warning the other to stay away.

"Come on, do you really think you can hurt us in your state?" said one, that together with other three approached without hearing the warming. The result was four dead bodies dismembered in the snowy floor.

"He still has some fight in him"

"Then let´s get it out of him"

Hashirama was approaching through the woods when he felt the strong omega pheromone accompanied with some alpha bitter smell. He went serious, someone was trying to steal HIS omega. The werewolf transformed and ran to the scene, discovering Madara fighting with a lot of them and not precisely winning. He roared, startling the younglings.

"Hey, no one said there were going to be werewolfs here" commented one.

"Don´t look at me, I didn´t know either!"

"What´s that mutt doing here then?"

"I don´t know, maybe he sensed us and followed like the dog it is"

"Then let´s show it that we are not weaklings!" the vampires attacked all at the same time. Unfortunately for them, they were picking a fight with the wrong wolf. Hashirama have been in the battlefield hundreds of times, battling with more prepared and trained for that with ease. Dealing with a bunch of kids who have never seen a real battle was a piece of cake. Soon the whole yards was covered in the red of their bodies, parts could be seen everywhere. The chocolate brown beast howled and turned back to human.

"Madara, are you okay?" he asked, turning around to his friend. It was a mistake, he nearly felt back into wolf form when he inhaled the deep omega smell. Even if he was strong enough not to pounce on the distressed male immediately, he couldn´t avoid drooling a bit. The Uchiha looked amazing all flustered in the face.

"Don´t come any closer" warned the raven, still in nightgown and resisting the temptation to jump towards the alpha. He didn´t want to get mated, he didn´t want to have pups… but the instinct was so strong… "Don´t you dare"

"Come on, Madara…" tried to approach Hashirama. He really wanted that omega and now that he had the opportunity he wasn´t going to let it go so easily. "I´m not going to hurt you, I love you and will make you happy"

"Don´t…"

"Do you really want to make this the difficult way?" a snowball landed in the Senju´s face. "Okay, hard way then" they both took battle stances and begin the dance they danced so many times… claws and fangs were bared and fire and wood appeared between the pools of red. The alpha suddenly remembered his friend´s hate of coldness. Maybe that will work. He managed to lure the Uchiha away from his flames and tripped him to make him land in a snow bank, thing that was easier than normal thanks to the heat slow mind of the vampire. "Ready to give up?"

"You cheater! You know that I hate cold!" yelled the raven, unable to move. The other man approached him in four and positions over him.

"I know…" he sang. "Like I know everything about you. That´s why I win, Mada-chan"

"I´m cold…"

"Shhh, I will heat you up" now without resistance, Hashirama managed to lift his friend in his arms, carrying him again to the room. Once there he deposited the vampire on the bed, immediately ripping the nightgown from his body. The vampire shuddered, now completely lost in the mist of heat. The alpha laid over him, caressing his white legs… "From now on you are mine" he then bit his neck, making the other moan. "My mate"

"Hashi…" Madara tried to kiss him, but the alpha had other plans. He licked his neck again, something that sent shivers down his new mate´s spine. "Hashi…"

"Yes. Let´s see how many times I can make you moan my name this night…"

-The next night-

Madara woke up, not remembering anything that happened the past night. He guessed it was a common side effect of heat and tried to get up from bed… only to fall again in it because of the pain in his ass. Then he noticed the arm around his waist. The vampire followed the extremity until he found it´s owner. No, no, it couldn´t be him! There has to be a mistake! Really! A werewolf couldn´t mate a vampire, even if they were alpha and omega. There have to be a law against that! His movements woke up the other, who yawned and stretched.

"Morning, Madara" he said sleepy.

"It´s sunset!" yelled the raven, not knowing what else to say.

"Really? Wow, I can´t believe I slept through the day" said the brunette, yawning again. "But it´s not really a surprise, you were quite insatiable last night and since it was our first night as mates I have to comply…"

"I don´t care!" the omega finally got the strength to lift from the bed to yell at his alpha… only to notice all the marks he left in his body. This made him blush like hell, just how many times has he done it with the mutt in a single night? Wait, don´t answer that, he didn´t want to know. "Hum…"

"Look, the first ones are completely healed" Hashirama caressed the skin on his chest. "I can´t believe it. And I worked so hard to make them…"

"I don´t need to know!" screamed the vampire, grabbing the sheet to cover himself, hiding his naked body from the other, who was starting to get hard again. Last night was the best of his life: a good battle, a beautiful omega needy enough to let him do whatever he want to him, the delicious smell of heat… best night EVER.

"Are you really okay? I heard it hurts a…"

"I´m not okay!" Madara glared at him. "I don´t remember anything about last night" he admitted. "On one moment I was giving those stupid brats a beating so they learn not to get close to me and the next I am mated to a stupid werewolf…"

"Well, the stupid werewolf…" he signaled to himself. "Made you cum more than ten times in the first hour" Madara went livid. Really? has he enjoyed so much? "And about the memory loss… I´ve heart this happens after the heats, but don´t worry" he grabbed the other and pinned him down. "I can make you remember"

"Idiotic mutt" growled the vampire. "Get off me!"

"I don´t feel like it" the alpha inhaled the sweet smell his mate was emitting. "Let´s continue where we left it last night… you surely were insatiable."

"I was in heat, idiot!"

"You still are, heat lasts several days" the brunette lowered his head and started licking the omega´s neck, only making the other feel enraged. First this idiot steals his virginity and then he took advantage of the situation to mate him. He needed to pay. Hashirama, for his part, was beginning to get very cuddly with his mate… when he was thrown out of the room by an enraged vampire.

"You are out of your mind if you think this will happen again" said the raven with his arms closed. "Now get out of my house!"

"I´m your mate, technically everything yours is mine"

"I don´t think so, get out!" he slammed the door. The Senju sighed and got out of the door to transform to pass the time. An hour later or so, he started to sense the same smell as yesterday and he knew that his mate was affected by heat again. He ran towards the house, finding the vampire in the kitchen with an empty broken glass on the floor.

"It seems that you need help" he said, smiling in the doorstep.

"Shut up" retorted a flustered Madara, breathing hard and trying not to crawl towards his mate to have hard sex against the wall, or on the floor, or against the sink… pick up a place. "Get out of here, I will deal with this myself"

"Why doing that if you have a perfectly usable alpha ready to give you what you want?" the werewolf´s voice was lustful, eyeing his mate´s pale body. The omega bit his lips, he was losing control even faster than last time, the second wave of heat hitting him hard. "Come on, I will blow your mind"

"I don´t want to…"

"You need it" Hashirama grabbed his mate, who was struggling against him, but it was fruitless. Madara ended up in the same messy bed he left that morning, with the same horny alpha over him licking the same place. "You are so sexy…"

"Leave me alone" he tried to push the brunette off him, moaning at the same time. His body was feeling very hot again… and very needy. He was unconsciously baring his neck too, giving the wolf more space to mark. "Don´t… touch me… ahhh"

"I´m going to make more than touching you" smiling the werewolf.

"Get your hands off me"

"That´s no way to talk to your alpha"

"I will address you as I want"

"For that I should spank you"

"What?!"

"Don´t worry, I will take you to heaven…"

-The next day-

Madara was starting to hate heats. It was as if he couldn´t control himself! The vampire was once again in the bed with his werewolf friend, with his tights in pain and some strange dry patches in there. He groaned and never attempted to get out of there, it was no use. He would probably end up in that same position by tomorrow morning. The mutt chose that time to wake up, smiling in a satisfied way.

"Yesterday was amazing too" he kissed his cheek.

"Tell me that that strange flavor in my mouth is not what I think it is" said the Uchiha, wanting to vomit. The Senju looked a little bit guilty and his mate bolted out of bed, putting some fingers on his throat to expel whatever he drank last night. Hashirama shook his head, then remembered something. "Oh, by the way, I have to go back to the pack for a few hours, will be back soon"

"Just go!" screamed the raven, throwing up. The brunette just got up and covered transformed, running to his home. He was received by a worried albino. After assuring his younger brother he was okay, the chocolate brown wolf attended to his duties. He was about to go back to his probably very aroused omega when he crossed paths with Hikaru.

"Hi, Hikaru-san"

"Hello, Hashirama-sama" the omega bowed in respect. Then he noticed something. "Oh, so you could win that omega you were after. Did you have much troubles?"

"There were some other interested alpha, but they didn´t have a chance" he smiled in a satisfied way. "Now excuse me, but I have one more day until my new mate´s heat is over and want to spend it the right way"

"I´m happy and will be more when you bring him into the pack"

"Bring… him into the pack?"

"Yes, when an alpha and an omega mate, the alpha has to take the omega to his cave and pack" Hikaru told. "It will be wonderful to have another male omega in here! I´m sure he must be a true beauty to catch your eye, Hashirama-sama" the small man went on, but his leader wasn´t listening. Bringing Madara here? He couldn´t even go out of his castle! Not to mention he was a vampire. God, this was a mess. He couldn´t help but wonder, what should he do?


	5. Chapter 5

It has been ten years since they mated and until now Hashirama hasn´t found the way for Madara to live with the pack and with him. The werewolves were too against vampires and viceversa. But it wasn´t as if he didn´t make any progress, after much begging and waiting for heats, he managed to make Madara accept their relationship. Now he was on his way to visit his mate, whose heat was coming closer.

"Hashirama-sama?" asked someone when he was abandoning the camp. It was Hikaru, who was carrying a basket of medicinal herbs. "Where are you going? Don´t tell me… to visit your mysterious mate?" the brunette nodded. Between all the people there this omega was the only one that knew part of his secret. "You should bring him here…"

"I already told you it´s impossible, Hikaru-chan"

"Well, if it´s impossible to do that, then at least make him some pups"

"Pups?"

"Yes, I know you don´t have any yet, but it´s not for lack of trying" he frowned. Every time his leader got absent the man returned stinking to omega. "Why haven´t you had any pups yet? Is he fine?"

"I don´t know" Hashirama started to think. The first time they spend a heat together, his mate said that he didn´t want to have pups. And the Senju himself haven´t thought about that yet… but now he realized that he wanted children and that it was probably the best time to have them. "Err… Hikaru-chan, is there any way for an omega to avoid getting pregnant when in heat?"

"Do you think mean contraceptives?" asked the lithe man. "Yes, if you drink certain herbal extracts before the heat you can avoid the pregnancy" he lifted his head. "Do you think he is using them?"

"I don´t know… but I will find out. Thank for telling me"

"Any time"

-In the castle-

Madara was still asleep, but the man´s chemistry set was working. The contraceptive was almost ready when Hashirama arrived and saw it. Careful to not disturb the sleeping vampire, he replaced the almost finished mixture and replaced it for something similar he got from Hikaru… with the contrary effects. He left without a trace of his presence, dumping the mixture somewhere in the woods. When Madara woke up, he rose from bed to see the chemicals. Once he noticed it was ready, he got out and drank some of the potion.

"Hello, Mada-chan!" he heard from downstairs and sighed, grabbing his polar bear robe. He went to his lover, knowing full well that the mutt, as the pervert he was, likes to rip nightgowns away from him. Hell, he lost like a hundredth of them since they became mates.

"Hello, Hashirama" he said, smiling a bit. "We still have some time to eat until… well you know"

"Of course I want to eat… eat you whole" he licked his lips, but the Uchiha just rolled his eyes. He pulled out a bottle of blood from his fridge and drank from it. "Hey, you are not so much in the mood, may I ask you why?"

"I´ve been thinking about how many of my silk sleep wears you have broken" grunted the vampire, leaving his meal on the counter and feeling the first signs of heat approaching.

"I will bring you more, okay?" Hashirama approached like a hungry beast, ready to attack there. A hand well placed in the middle of his chest stopped him.

"I´m still not that lustful" he said. "And you know that I´m not doing it in the kitchen again, it´s just not hygienic" the omega didn´t retire his hand. "And the nightgown you have to bring me have to be made of silk, like the ones you ripped. I´m not wearing something made of lesser materials, do you hear me?"

"Yes…"

"Now let´s hurry up, I still have some time to take out my clothes…"

"Awwwww, but it´s so fun to rip them off your body…"

"Or maybe I should just lock you in here!" he slammed the door, leaving the poor werewolf there, already horny.

"Aw, come on, Madara! I was just joking!" but the door never opened. He sighed and waited, hearing the tik tak of the clock. In an hour the pheromones arrived to his nose and he deemed safe to break the door to go to his mate. He found the raven laying in the bed, already naked and with his legs spread open for his mate. The Senju gladly took the offer and laid over him, kissing his neck and licking the old bite mark that won´t banish, the symbol of their union. "You taste sweet… so sweet…"

"Hashi… I want…"

"Shhhhh" the brunette put a finger on his mouth. The omega took it in and started sucking, quickly taking the other two that were offered. "I know what you want… I will give it to you…"

-The next morning-

Madara was now used to wake up in the sunrise, cuddling with Hashirama and sore for the nightly activities that took place the previous night. The only thing that made heat better was that now he could sort of remember what happened in it. He got up and put on his clothes before going to the kitchen to drink. He was so occupied with that that he didn´t noticed his mate woke up too and was following him to the room.

"Goodnight, Mada-chan!" greeted Hashirama, hugging him from behind. "Last night was amazing"

"I could tell" grunted the not so amused omega. "I have hickeys even in my tights, how the hell did they got there, care you explain?"

"Well, yesterday I was giving you an amazing blowjob…"

"Ugh, never mind" he said, blushing a bit. The both of them keep silent until…

"Have you ever think about us having pups? Because I think it´s time for us to…"

"No, I´m not having pups" answered the vampire, being ratter harsh. "Have you even think about what would OUR children look like? Half vampire, half werewolf…can you see it? A big wolf with huge fangs or a very furry bat… not anyone´s style."

"What if they are not like that? They could be…"

"My point exactly"

"There is no need to worry about that right now" the Senju got closer and started kissing his neck, savoring the skin of his mate. The vampire shuddered and tried to get him off, but the furry beast was not listening to him.

"I´m not needy right now!" he yelled, trying to get the wolf away from him. "And the second wave haven´t hit me yet!"

"We can start a little bit earlier…" the alpha said, rubbing his crotch against the omega´s backside, making the other blush. "We can do it hard against the sink… or if you don´t want to do it in the kitchen I can prepare us a nice bubble bath…"

"I´m not having water sex with you!"

"You did it on your last heat"

"I was not in my right mind!"

After a short fight, Madara ended up accepting the bath idea, just because it will buy him some time to rest until the water was prepared and the heat hits. He walked to his room and grabbed the tiny bottle of contraceptive (or what he thought was contraceptive, because Hashirama replaced it with something else) and drank from it. He was serious when he said that he didn´t want any pups, he couldn´t even begin to imagine what a hybrid of werewolf and vampire would look like. He was fine like this and was not willing to take the risk.

"Come on, it´s ready" called Hashirama. His mate sighed and walked into the bathroom, even if he was just beginning to feel the first effects of heat. Once he entered the room he realized that the Senju has done more than preparing a bath. There were candles in there, lighting all the room, bubbles in the water. The werewolf advanced towards him, willing to rip his clothes, but a glare made him stop. The vampire let his gown down and entered, submerging himself between the bubbles and tempting his mate to get in…

-After that heat-

Hashirama returned to his pack with a very wide smile on his face. Tobirama was happy to see him again, but then started screaming about how irresponsible he was and that he shouldn´t just get lost every three months. He shook his shoulders and wandered away, having many important things to do with the council of elders. After he finished with his duties the man went to do a short visit to someone.

"Shiki-san, hello!" he greeted the other werewolf, who was helping his mate with their youngest pup. "I just wanted to thank you and Hikaru-chan for the help."

"No need to thank, it was an honor" said the dominant one, putting his arm around his mate´s waist. "I still don´t know who you chose a mate that you can´t introduce to the pack but if it was what your nose told you…" he shook his shoulders. Then he smiled in a wicked way. "Well… how was it?"

"It´s been great" commented the alpha, licking his lips. "Oh, and thank you for the advisement about contraceptives and the potion to contra rests it´s effects, Hikaru-chan. It was very useful"

"So he was using contraceptives…" the lithe omega. "It´s an old trick us omegas use not to get pregnant on every heat. It taxes the body, you know."

"And the potion you gave me?"

"Another old trick some old hag created to cheat reluctant omegas to have children" he winked and put his arms around his mate´s neck making the alpha growl in satisfaction. "Both work all the time"

"Thank you" smiled Hashirama, leaving the couple alone. He went back to his house and lied on the ground, satisfied. The next day he definitely would go visit his lover, he wanted to know if they were indeed expecting a little pup… oh, that was going to be fantastic! The alpha was already imagining his vampire with a swollen belly and with a tiny baby in his arms... Madara was definitely going to be the strict kind of parent, while he would like to spoil the little thing rotten. It was going to be paradise!

-Three months later-

Madara was dry heaving in his kitchen, his arms on the sink. For some reason he started feeling different some months ago, but didn´t tell Hashirama because his mate would freak. The vampire washed his mouth and went to his cupboard to serve himself some A positive. Normally he wouldn´t be eating at that hour, but suddenly his hunger sky rocketed. Now he forced the mutt to go to the blood bank every day just to stay stocked. He rubbed his chest. Yes, another strange symptom was that his chest was now getting bigger and his nipples all red and swollen. It was really annoying. He sighed and walked to his library, wanting to find the source of all his pains and annoyances…

"It can´t be" he told himself when he read the only page that has all his symptoms… pregnancy. He was… pregnant? No! It can´t be! He has taken care of that, drinking the potion before every heat. But then again, he wasn´t exactly a master in preparing it. He only learned the recipe after mating, meaning that he could have failed in preparing it in some way. Didn´t he added an herb? He tried to remember every step… maybe he overheated it. Yeah, that must have ruined it. "Damn it"

"What?" asked Hashirama, entering with as many bottles of blood as he can carry. The werewolf was now a master in sneaking to a vampire food factory and stealing their products. "A medicine book? Are you alright?"

"I…" he swallowed deeply. "I think I might be pregnant"

"Huh?"

"I´m going to be honest with you, I didn´t want this to happen" he frowned. "I´ve been taking a potion to avoid it, but it seemed to fail…"

"Well…" the Senju was about to spit out the truth, but he decided against it. He didn´t want to incur in his mate´s wrath now that he was hormonal and unstable. Hell knows what he could do in such a state. "It´s okay, I want pups and I´m sure you will open to the idea once you start feeling it"

"You don´t understand, who knows what´s being cooked in my stomach now!" he cried, making the alpha put his arms around him. "Half vampire, half werewolf… do you know what both clans are going to do to us when they find out?"

"I don´t really care" reassured the brunette. "And if you don´t want them to know, our kid could just live with you here, in the castle. They don´t need to know, any of them."

"I don´t know anything about taking care of someone…"

"You took care of Izuna, no?" the raven nodded, remembering his baby brother. "If you did, then you can do it again for our baby" the other began crying again, mumbling something about having failed to protect him once. "Shhhh, it´s okay, you will be a great mother"

"How do you know?"

"Because you are such a wonderful person" he kissed the other male´s cheek, soothing him a bit. "Hey, we can do this. Our baby will be beautiful and strong and caring… like us! And he or she would have everything he or she could ask for"

"I won´t allow you to turn my child into a spoiled brat!"

"Of course not" the wolf smiled, knowing that he has effectively cheered up his pregnant omega. "You will be there to stop me… hitting me in the head or something."

"Bet on it"

"Now that´s all settled, we should celebrate!" Hashirama laughed, but Madara frowned. "What´s the matter? If you want me to ease your insecurities again…"

"It´s not like it" the vampire´s frown got deeper. His mate looked at him a little bit worried. "It´s just that… omegas, specially male omegas, need help to give birth. An older omega has to coach them during pregnancy and the birthing process and be ready to receive the child when it goes out. Without that aid there are higher probabilities that something goes wrong…"

"You are saying that you need an older omega to help you give birth, no?"

"Hum…" he bit his lip. "Even if I don´t want to admit it, yes. We shouldn´t leave everything to natural instincts, that would be irresponsible. But if we tell someone the probabilities of the rest of our people to find out are higher too…"

"Maybe, if we didn´t choose wisely"

"What are you thinking about?"

-Back in Senju territory-

Hikaru was watering his herbs while his children were with their father, running around. The older of his children has just showed up as beta and Shiki wanted to train him. The younger ones, curious, wanted to go and help their sibling. He smiled, his baby was going to be such a great werewolf when he grew up. He just wished that the times of peace continued, because no child deserved to be sent into battle so early…

"Hikaru-chan?"

"Hashirama-sama!" he was startled by the alpha´s presence, jumping a bit, but he instantly calmed. He was friend, after all. "What do you need? Is there something wrong?"

"My mate is expecting a pup and I wish you to help him during the birthing process"

"It would be an honor, but I have to know him first" the omega´s hands ran through the leaves of his plants. It was truly an honor for an omega that the pack leader choses him or her to help in the delivery of his first born, so he need to prepare very well. He was a good healer, so it would be a little easier, but… "Are you going to bring him to us now?"

"I will take you to him" with this, Hashirama put all his trust in the man before him. He knew that if he opened his mouth he would be ruined, but he was willing if it means his child would safely come in the world.


	6. Chapter 6

"Madara, are you…?" the answer was a vampire running at top speed to his bathroom, trying not to puke in his clothes. Barely a month passed since he discovered his condition and the vomiting has done nothing more than going worse. Hikaru-chan, after the first shock, was very comprehensive of them. He made a quick examination, but he wasn´t happy after it. He told Madara to eat more because he needed to add more weight to his body. The raven was pissed after that, saying that how he was going to eat if he felt nauseated all the time. And hell he did. "I see the medicine doesn´t work"

"You think?" answered the vampire before puking again. "Ugggg, this was a good cup of A positive, this pest should learn to appreciate good blood." He rubbed his slightly bigger belly after it. "Damn, I´m hungry again and don´t know what to eat!"

"Maybe the baby is telling you that it didn´t want a liquid diet" commented Hashirama. "It has a werewolf part after all"

"So you are suggesting for me to… eat raw meat?" asked the raven in confusion. "Forget about it, vampires don´t eat anything that is not blood, less that disgusting meat"

"How do you know it´s disgusting if you haven´t taste it? Believe me, it will make you feel good" he opened the package he brought with bear meat and the pregnant man practically salivated. It was true, the monster in his gut wanted that. "You know you want it…"

"No" tried to resist Madara.

"It´s delicious" yes, it smelled like that.

"No!"

"If you are not going to eat it, then I will do" Hashirama opened his mouth and put the thing closer to it, but a hand stopped him.

"MY meat!" said the Uchiha, not able to resist anymore. He started gorging down on the meat, smiling with satisfaction when the pain on his stomach stopped. "It was… disgusting, but calmed this parasite´s hunger, so… not so bad"

"I told you"

"And now I want a cup of A positive"

"Here it is" Hashirama handed the blood to him and, finally, Madara was able to drink to his satisfaction without having to puke.

"Ahhhh, it appears that once his savage werewolf part is satiated this thing is actually capable of enjoying a good selection, good for it" the vampire rubbed his belly again, feeling grateful that the kid let him have some substance in him.

"Yes… because she is a lot like you!"

"She? Why do you think this one is a female? It could be a male… with your horrible taste it probably is" Madara licked his stained fingers. "Tomorrow you have to bring me more of this, I crave some fresh blood"

"I brought you some yesterday! You can´t drink so much in a couple of nights!"

"Of course I can. If haven´t seen, I´m eating for two" he put his hands on his belly, that was slightly bigger than the previous month. "And this thing was your idea, so now you are bringing me all I need… and talking about needs, we haven´t set up a nursery yet, not even begin to think about one. I don´t know which room of my castle is better for a baby…"

"You have so many to choose, why don´t you just pick one?"

"Hashirama-sama! Stop talking nosenses!" Hikaru entered the room with a bottle in his hands. He has been coming every day. Bringing tonics and herbal infusions that according to him were good for the baby. Madara couldn´t say why, his own people didn´t have this kind of things. Vampires only needed an extra ration of blood during their pregnancies. But something good has to be doing that thing, because he didn´t felt as sick as in the first months. "An omega during pregnancy needs to eat plenty of food, more if it´s a male one that normally lacks the hormones to maintain it! But alphas never care of that, you are all an insensitive bunch!"

"I agree with that"

"I´m not insensitive!"

"Then go find me some blood!" the pack leader grunted and got up. What made him think that knocking up his mate was a good idea? The raven was normally a difficult person, but the hormonal instability made him even worse if it was possible. And the coldness affected him more than ever, he was asked to bring firewood every two seconds!

"Drink this, Madara-sama" the older omega gave him the bottle. "This will make wonders with your nausea"

"Thank you" he drank it in one gulp to avoid the flavor. He sniffled around when he was over. "Is that…?"

"Fresh bear, do you want some?" he handled the bloody thing to the vampire, who started eating again. The raven was disgusted of his new cravings, but another part of him couldn´t care less if it helped to null the hunger he was now feeling all the time. "Try not to eat so fast, you are going to throw up again if you do"

"Tell that to the thing in my gut" answered Madara, licking his fingers.

"You should start calling it your baby"

"I will do it once it stops bothering me"

"Hum, it will take years" commented Hikaru, reflecting on his own family. "My children are big now and they still look for me…"

"Hum…"

-On other part-

"Just how many of this am I going to steal?" asked Hashirama to himself, taking as many bottles of blood as he can. Part of him was excited about his new child, but another wanted nothing more than for the pregnancy to be over.

"I think I heard something here!" someone said and the werewolf sighed. He ran away with easy, knowing better than anyone else the escape routes out of the building.

"Sometimes I think he should try to be a vegetarian… or animalian" commented the brunette before transforming and running away. In the middle of the way he found a reunion of strange people. He got closer and heard them talking.

"They don´t suspect a thing, general"

"Are you sure?" the one that talked too. "What about the barbarians that live in the woods? And those higher up exclusive groups?" were they talking about the vampires and werewolves? "We haven´t been able to infiltrate them and I´m starting to think that they are more than we or the humans can see."

"I don´t think so, sir, they are just a bunch of reclusive people and some full of themselves bastards"

"Even if they are, we have to reach them one way or another. If we don´t then we are not going to be able to exterminate all the people in the planet" this made the alpha´s fur to stand. "Continue with what you were doing, gave those idiots some medicine and other things. If they keep not answering you, then stop. We will continue with the main civilization."

"Yes, sir!"

"Hey, something is watching us" one of the soldiers shot his guns towards him. Hashirama didn´t have a problem in dodging that thanks to his combat experience. He bared his teeth at the men, who just sighed. "Just a wolf"

"A wolf? Is there a pack in here?"

"Yes, the citizens don´t enter at night because there is a huge pack of wolves that hunt here" he put his weapon away. "This one must be hunting lone because the food isn´t much in winter. Huh… leave it alone, he will go away on it´s own"

"What if he tells someone?"

"And who could a wolf warn? The president? This things don´t have a brain big enough to talk, idiot"

"Yes, you are right" he made a dismissing gesture to the canine. "Go away, wolf"

"Leave, let´s leave us. Return to your posts, soldiers"

"Yes, sir!" Hashirama felt the need to ran back to his pack and warn them, but he thought about his mate first and went back to the castle. Once there he found Hikaru covering the sleeping vampire with a very thick coat.

"Is there something the matter, Hashirama-sama?" asked the omega, turning around.

"Hikaru-chan, have there been rumors about… a war or a confrontation coming soon? I´ve been so occupied with Madara lately that I left all the work to Tobirama…"

"Now that you are talking about it, yes, there were. Shiki told me the other night that there has been some misunderstandings between a few packs that live with the humans and a group of vampires near them" answered the lithe man. "It´s not official, but apparently on of our own attacked a member of their group and…"

"What happened?"

"There was not mayor damage, a Hyuuga managed to get between them before they could do some serious damage" Hyuuga, thought Hashirama frowning. Those vampires with white eyes were elitists asses. If one of them avoided the confrontation, then there was something he or their principal branch wanted. And with Hyuuga Hideyoshi one never knew. "Tobirama-sama already talked with them and apologized…"

"Wait, he apologized? To a vampire?"

"Yes, apparently he had a soft spot for that vampire specifically, he clearly said that he was the only one in their damn specie that was worth saving. And Hiruzen and Danzou were of the same opinion, something that never happened before… but then they fought again"

"Let me guess, the vampire was an omega?" Hikaru thought for a second and nodded. "What´s his name?"

"Kagami Uchiha I think"

"And Tobi is…"

"Oh, no! He just met the poor thing by accident and decided to teach him some fighting abilities I don´t know why"

"What are you mumbling so much about?" asked Madara yawning and stretching. Lately his sleep was too deep or light at some moments.

"Oh, nothing… just a little confrontation between our kinds that was resolved by a Hyuuga" answered Hashirama, trying to calm the other down. It didn´t work, because Madara frowned and crossed his arms. "What´s the matter?"

"You know what, the Hyuugas are not to be trusted… by anyone" he bit his lip. "I know a few Hyuugas in the vampire council that will die to begin a war between us and many Uchihas that would be more than pleased to help" then he put his hands on his belly. "I´ve been feeling this for a lot of time already."

"Feeling what?"

"A new power is growing up inside of me, one much more powerful than the werewolves or vampires" he caressed it lightly. "And whoever that controls it will have the advantage in the war that is coming closer, namely vampires, werewolves or… other things"

"Other things? What else could there be?"

-In other part-

"How dare you?! Do you know who I am?!" yelled a vampire with white eyes, looking at his captors. In his eyes, they all seem human, but there was something else. An artificial smell he didn´t like a bit. Even like that he wasn´t going to let them have their way with him. "I´m the twin brother of the head of the Hyuuga clan! Hyuuga Hideyori! What do you think he will do to some low life scum like you?"

"Hideyori-sama, no? I´m deeply sorry if our arrangements aren´t fit someone of your condition, but… we really don´t care" said the thing, leaving it´s human aspects. "We are here to consume this planet and feed it´s vital force to our leader"

"Who… who are you?" he trembled "Byakugan!" there wasn´t any change. "You re just some miserable humans…"

"Oh, no, Hyuuga-sama, we are exactly the opposite" they changed into some white things with big smiles. "The Black is going to explain it all to you…"

"What…?" a black mass advanced, appearing from the floor and taking a human form. His amber eyes scared the hell out of the vampire. The creature appeared in front of him, showing big fangs. "What do you want from me?!"

"Those eyes… mother´s… Hamura nii-san´s" said the thing, making him shiver. "After all this years I finally found the planet they hid into… and their descendants."

"What are you talking about?!"

"And you, descendant of Hamura, will be the first one feeling mother´s rage because of your ancestor´s betrayal" he opened his mouth, scaring the battle hardened warrior. "No, why eating you now if your energy could still be used? Come…" a white Zetsu got closer. "Dry him out until there is nothing of him"

"What?! Wait!" Hideyori tried to escape, tugging on the ropes that kept him bonded to the chair, but they were specifically made to contain creatures like him. He felt the ultimate fear when the creature caught inside of his thorax and started bleeding out his vital energy. The Zetsu continued his work speaking about how weak he was and how much he has failed. In the end, he released the broken and dead carcass of the fallen warrior to the floor as if it was useless while he was still dying.

"He wasn´t such a big deal, your highness" commented the white thing.

"This is not over" said the dark being. "To finally take revenge on my traitorous brothers, to open Mother´s Cage, I have to find a descendant that has the same energy as Hagoromo. That key will give me the power I need" the goo started mixing with the floor, crawling towards the body. "Take his place and find Hagoromo nii-san´s descendants"

"Sure…" the white monster turned into Hideyori. "thing, my lord"

"Now let me eat in peace" his servants vowed and left. "A descendant of one of you will definitely be the best of dishes… my brothers"

-On a secluded place-

"Hagoromo aniya, do you sense that?" asked and omega with white hair and eyes. His worried expression was soon mimicked by his older sibling, an alpha with purple eyes. "Do you think he…?"

"We knew sometime this was going to happen, Hamura, but in such a bad time…" Hagoromo frowned. "The descendant he is looking for is going to be born soon… no, more than one."

"Are we going to be able to stop him in time?"

"No, his invasion of this world has begun, it´s up to our descendants and the human race to stop it without help" Hamura tried to argue. "You know what will happen if we go into the open" the omega lowered his face. "Don´t worry, the true fight is still far away, our otouoto will first conquer the humans to help him. They have years to prepare… if they notice it."


End file.
